Sweet Revenge
by evil-princess-kristi
Summary: We have a different group of friends, some are common known others may not be. From love to desire for one. Desire to lead to revenge to get what one wants. Without caring on whom they hurt in between. No one will expect what will unfold.
1. Introduction

Sweet Revenge 

Hello fellow readers. I thought I'd just give a brief explanation on my new story Sweet Revenge.

Well the main characters I'm using will be;

Fleur Delacour

Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger

Blaize Zabini

Viktor Krum

Harry Potter

Luna Lovegood

Pansy Parkinson

Ronald Weasley

Neville Longbottom

I am introducing a character called Julianna Black, Draco's cousin. Juli was created at my old high school last year or the year before. She will become a main character roughly half way through.

We have a different group of friend, some are common known others may not be. From love to desire for one. Desire to lead to revenge to get what one wants. Without caring on whom they hurt in between. No one will expect what will unfold.


	2. Defending Honour

The sun rose high in the clear blue sky, as the owls hooted at the top of the castle. A cool refreshing breeze accustomed the air. Three teenage witches lay peacefully on the green grass near a weird looking tree on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. "Gee, this is nice weather" one witch said to her companions.

A barn owl swiftly landed between the three witches. Hermione quickly sat up and reached for the parchment that the owl brought.

_Hermione, Fleur and Luna_

_To be one is to be free. To be happy is to be with you. A rose holds our love for eternal time._

_Join each one of us in the library stairwell as soon as lunch finishes._

_Love H.D.B_

All three girls looked at each other and burst into laughter. "I wonder what the three musketeers are up to!" Fleur giggled. Luna lay relaxed on the grass. "We should probably get going. Fleur, we have Potions. Hermione you have a free. You can join us if you like. Snape shouldn't care" Luna replied. All three girls collected their things and stood up.

Ginny and Neville slowly walked towards the castle talking about something rather odd. "First one to get to Gin and Nev gets out of homework tonight and the last one has to do the winners homework. Get set, go!" Fleur screamed. Luna, Fleur and Hermione bolted towards Neville and Hermione at humerus speeds. Bursts of laughter came from all 3 components as they startled a couple of Ravenclaw first years. "Do you hear something?" Ginny asked Neville. Before he answered Luna pounced on both of them followed by Hermione then lastly, Fleur. "Sucker Fleur, you've gotta do my homework!" Luna said jokingly. "What is she talking about?" Neville asked confusingly. "We made a bet that the last person who reached you to has to do the winners homework tonight" Luna replied. Neville and Ginny burst into laughter. "You're a silly girl Fleury" Ginny said sweetly between laughs. As they reached the main staircase, they heard a commotion coming from the next fleur. They could hear shouting as they ran up the stairs.

"Drake, you know I love you. And you know you love me in return. I don't see why you want a stupid blonde veela like Delacour. I'm so much better then her!" Pansy said. Draco looked in Pansy's direction. "Don't you get it? He doesn't want you. He wants nothing more to do with you. You're a liar, a cheat and an idiot!" Kayla screamed. "Shut your hole. This has nothing to do with you!" Pansy screamed back. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville and Fleur hid behind one of the statues while the commotion continued. Draco looked down at the floor below the balcony, still not saying a word. "What has Fleur ever done to you huh? Why do you continue bothering Draco when he's told you he's not interested? Are you that stupid that you can't see Fleur and Draco are happily together?" Kayla asked. Pansy stared at Draco for a moment then screamed "That stupid (beep) stole you from me. She is so stupid and dumb. For all people should know what veela's are like. She is just as fake as the rest of them! She'll get bored o you and throw you away just like the rest of them!"

Just as Draco turned to face Pansy a blur quickly passed him and went in Pansy's direction. As the others came into view to stop Fleur, she pounced on Pansy. "You're the dog. I'm sick of your crap. Don't you like the answer no?" Fleur said. Pansy slapped Fleur across the face. "You're a stupid dumb (beep). You take what isn't yours. If he doesn't get bored of you soon you'll get bored of him and you'll get what you deserve. STUPID DOG!" Pansy screamed back. Fleur clenched her fist and punched Pansy, square in the eye. Just as Fleur raised her fist for the second hit, Pansy spat in her face and Fleur swung again. Draco and Luna grabbed Fleur off Pansy. Pansy put her hand to her face and felt the bruise coming up. Kayla burst into laughter. But before she could see Pansy head butted her in the stomach. Ginny quickly grabbed Pansy. "What in Merlon's beard is going on here?" Dumbledore asked as he got to the landing. He looked from Pansy to Fleur and back again. Then he glanced around at the others. "Pan" Kayla started just as Draco cut her off.

"Kayla and I were peacefully talking when Pansy came up here. She interrupted the conversation we were having and started saying things that were annoying and untrue. Kayla told her politely to get lost but Pansy ignored her and kept annoying me. She started saying crap and Kayla was defending me. Then Pansy started saying crap about Fleur. As I turned around to tell her to zip it Fleur appeared outta nowhere and defended her and me. It's my entire fault sir. I should have stopped it when Pansy first arrived," Draco replied.

Dumbledore looked at Draco then to Fleur, Pansy and Kayla. Kayla was holding her stomach, whereas Pansy was attempting to cover the bruise appearing around her eye and on her cheek.


End file.
